Too late
by Lolcoholic
Summary: sasuke cheats on sakura and sakura goes states to itachi with her 2 children, Tenshi and Kei. What will sasuke do? this is my first one.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story it based on sakura's 3 children

Prologue

Tenshi Uchiha- 18 years old know everything about his father's cheats on his mother. Cold arrogant personality, but really sweet with his family specially with his little brother.

Blackish blue long hair tied in low pony tail. Dark black eyes hint of green.

Kei Uchiha- 15 years old knows his father's cheating, but not everything. Cold stubborn arrogant, like his brother really sweet around his family.

Tekei- 12 itachi and sakura's child. Like his brothers stoic cold stubborn, but they respect their mom and dad very much. He also knows what happens to his mom and uncle and his brothers.

Prologue

12 years before flash back

Tenshi was coming home from his school first day of school. His school finished early so he decided to go home.

When he heard some party was going in their mansion he come and saw the disgusting thing ever, there his father kissing some blond chick and his mother was there crying on the floor.

Kei was beside his mother comforting her, then it hit him his father was cheating on her mother in front of her. He was shaking from anger and rage, hurt, hatred.

He was drunk so he went out of the place with the blond chick and disappeared. Tenshi was now on his knees on the floor that was the reason why his mother always cry in the middle of night. He decided to go his uncle's place.

He know his uncle love his mother more than anything and can harm her right, also his mother had something for his uncle Itachi Uchiha his uncle in states.

Sakura told her children to pack and she was going to itachi's to states.

3 hours later

Tenshi's POV

We are at the airport no sign of my father no that jerk. We are going to my uncle no my father. Kei was shocked what my father was doing he was indeed crying I was crying too. My mother's eyes was already puppy

1 day later

Tenshi's POV

We are standing before the front door it was like our mansion was multiplied by 10 big we knock the door we know my uncle would never marry someone else unless it's our mom Sakura Uchiha, also his more mature than our dad he would never cheat his president of uchiha corp. Dad and he was from one of the wealthiest family from Japan or maybe even in the world. Uncle saw us and shocked, but then turned to be happiness. I was happy for my mother also he thought us like his own children. I was happy too.

Itachi's POV

Sakura is finally mine I confessed my feelings for but she only said 'sorry, but I love someone else'

No one's POV

FLASHBACK

It was raining heavy that day Sakura graduated from high school. What made her happy was that her boyfriend confessed her to marry him. She was walking in the rain then someone caught her elbow then drag her to some beautiful cherry blossom tree he sat down and tap the ground next to him motioning her to sit next to him when he took his hoody it was Sasuke's elder brother itachi he was kind but was stoic like sasuke. He usually talks to her. But this was little strange. Then he said 'I love you sakura' she couldn't believe. She sat up and whispered 'sorry but I love someone else' that's the day he decided to wait Sakura even if took his whole life. And no female was compared to his eyes. Sakura was holding his heart.

End of flashback

Here he was standing in full shock. He entered them in when he asked why she was here, his dream came true 'itachi I ….umm I think I love you' he smiled true smile that only Sakura sees that smile only for her.

9 months later Tekei was born….

Okay here it is my first true fanfic

Next chap Tenshi, Tekei and Kei goes to Japan to stud XD


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

new school

Tenshi's POV

We're at the airport waiting for our private jet. I can't wait to see our used to be father's face.

20 hours later

Kei's POV

We are in the airport. Guess what we already have fangirls, some were winking at us uhhh. Today is going to be busy day. Cause we need to buy our school uniform and things like that. We're going to Konoha Private School. Me and big bro are going to high school and Tekei is going to go middle school. Itachi said we're going to go our new home.

When we got out there was limo waiting for us. Uchiha corp was the biggest corp in Japan or even in the world. Itachi was president of uchiha corp. when he 19 his and sasuke's parents died in car crash. Sasuke is vice president of uchiha corp, but soon to be fired. When Tenshi become 19 he will take sasuke's place. Because he didn't do any of work, only clubbing expend money no earning. Itachi was far richer than sasuke because he usually don't go clubbing or drink.

At the mansion

Tekei's POV

It was bigger than the one we had on America or china or others. It was the biggest one. I heard everything about uncle sasuke or bastard cheated on my mother.

Dad said we need our school uniform things like that, so we go shopping.

When its over we already had mob of fangirls you can say all girls in our age Kei-nii and I was our fangirls. Tenshi-nii its even more every single women in Japan is drooling over Tenshi-nii.

Next morning

No one's POV

They were wearing this:

Tenshi: school uniform, black pants white polo with black LV tie that slightly loosened with white Jordan.

Kei: school uniform, black pants white polo with black BOSS tie that loosened and black NIKE

Tekei: school uniform, dark blue pants white polo 2 buttons unbuttoned white Jordan.

Tekei's POV

Dad requested that we want car for each one, but we only need one for together. Because we don't need separate cars. Tenshi hates going bars or clubbing. His favorite place is library and arcade. He is going to be vice president of uchiha corp so he has responsibility of uchiha corp he always says that and dad says when I'm 19 I would take uchiha corp's principle's place. At that time Tenshi will take president's place Kei will take vice president's place.

Kei hate clubbing or things like that. My brothers don't drink or us cigarette.

We took our new Hummer H4 and drive our new school for rich children.

We need to go home right after school because mom said she will introduce her friends tonight to us.

Once we're there we separated to our new classes.

Tenshi's POV

I see my timetable it said 201 Hatake Kakashi Math.

I found it and knocked I heard 'come in' and I walked in at that moment every girl in that classroom have heart in their eyes some were winking at me uhhhh. Front of the class was a silver haired man with mask all over his face only his left eye was showing.

No one's POV

'okay so you are the new student my name is Kakashi I teach math please introduce yourself' said kakashi.

'Hn. My name is Tenshi Uchiha 18'

'very well Uchiha-san sit wherever you want' and he began reading his porn. It disgusted Tekei. Girls were shouting sit with me sit with me he just ignored all. At the back there was empty table. When he sat there, there and there comes one of his slutty fan girl. She wore skirt that is 2/3 of her thighs and polo with 3 button unbuttoned. Red eyes dark red hair. Ugly indeed if you ask.

She asked seductive tone ' can I sit here' Tenshi said 'no' she huffd and got away…..

Ooooookay that was sasuke and Karin girl I think that Kariku is good name for her she will be in sasuke's new family

Sorry I can't make ino and naruto gang here I wnte to write but I'm too lazy!


End file.
